


折海

by tmoooo



Category: Original Workriginal Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 80





	折海

折海  
什刹海的禁制被冲破那日，仙尊容玺立于九重天宫的长阶尽头处回望。他隔着数不尽的云层，目光仿佛穿透一切直直看向湿气氤氲的海面。眼里是温柔波澜和那翻飞的墨色长袍，他听见雨声临风而泣，耳边仿佛还有故人粲然的说笑。

“仙尊！”南战神辉钥单膝跪地，喜形于色：“若不是有您相助，那魔头想必不会如此束手就擒，要我说这魔头作恶多端，就该将他剃骨抽筋，扔进舍利塔中受锥心之刑，最后打入畜生道……”

辉钥的话音未落，不知触了容玺的哪片逆鳞，被他那斜斜上挑的丹凤眼看得遍体生寒。

容玺越过众人，冷然的面容上无悲无喜。他站了片刻，似乎想说什么，但最终只问道： “人关在哪儿？”

这次降魔的战绩斐然，活捉魔族傀儡三十余人，甚至连那魔族的三皇子都捉了回来，这一笔大功德分到众人头上，想必用不了多久就神阶就可以再进一步。

众神面面相觑，显然是想到了那些仙尊和魔头有染的传言。大家不敢答话，辉钥脸上的神色也变得难看起来：“仙尊……”

容玺转身看他，不怒自威。辉钥在他的眼神里冷汗涔涔，半响才道：“无极阁。”

容玺转身离去，嘴角噙着一抹冷笑：“你们若是不放心，大可跟来。”

话是这么说，可没人敢动，眼看那月白色长袍消失在长阶尽头。

无极阁内终年阴寒，大大小小十多个青铜鼎里炼制着魔族傀儡之魂。唯独那人被只身困于阵中，只穿一件黑色长袍，双脚赤着，从脚踝处一直有金色符咒蜿蜒而上，绘过赤裸纤瘦的小腿，直到完全没入长袍之中。  
他伏在地上，露出来的双臂上皆是伤痕，呼吸微弱地起伏着，生死不知。

守门的天兵警惕地提醒道：“仙尊，这魔头狡诈多端，进阁前要先启动咒阵才行。”

长身玉立的男人听到这话，似乎微微侧了侧头：“咒阵？”

“就是绘制在那魔头身上的咒痕，催动符咒后便能让他受筋脉拘挛之苦，压制他的魔性。”

九重天上本无风，可不知怎的，天兵说完后便觉得后颈一凉，他愣神的片刻，容玺已经抬手挥退他，道：“不必。”

容玺进了门，设了一道碍目屏障，无视那些青铜鼎中哀嚎不止的傀儡之魂，径直走到那人面前，想将他抱进怀里，可对着他满身的伤痕又觉无从下手。

一片寂静中，忽然听到一声轻笑。  
那魔头瘦白的手指微动，似乎想撑起身来，容玺在手上凝了一道暖光，缓缓托起他的手掌。他借力之后终于露出本来的样貌，是张秾丽艳绝的面容，眉心一道狭长的朱砂痕，跟着一双缱绻的多情眼。他看着容玺，竟然还笑得出来，好似眼下的困境都不是什么大事。

“臭道士，你骗我。”他轻唤道。

容玺怕他支撑不住，卸去一身神力，将他拥入怀中：“一早就与你说过，我不是道士。”

“我知道啊，你是这九重天上的仙尊嘛。”他的口吻很轻松，似乎在说一切最寻常不过的事情。

容玺沉默片刻，道：“子初，你不该回。”

被他唤做子初的人便是天上人人喊杀的魔头。没有狠绝的心肠，也没有骇人的外貌，观他面容不过像人间男子弱冠之年那样，身形瘦高，笑起来的时候唇边有个浅浅的梨涡。季子初叹了一口气，眼尾都是旖旎：“我不回？我不回他们便扬言要血洗什刹海，我大哥和父皇会死无葬身之地。”

他一边说话，容玺便一边给他渡净化过后的神力，可所有的神力进到这副千疮百孔的身体中就像是泥牛入海一样，片刻之后就没了踪迹。

季子初靠在他怀里，闻着那淡淡熏香，忽然抬手摸了摸他的脸：“容玺，这里好冷啊，能带我出去吗？”

他说得自然，仿佛情人间的呢喃撒娇。

容玺被他打断了思路，却道：“能。”

季子初愣了愣，随即像是被戳到什么笑穴似的，在他怀里笑个不停：“哈哈，我逗你的。这是无极阁啊，专门关押我这种十恶不赦的大魔头，又不是说走就能走的地方。”

容玺捉住他不断往自己衣袍下钻的手：“可以，只要你说你想走。”

“我说什么便是什么吗？”季子初朝他吹了一口气，俏皮地眨眨眼：“那如果我说，我从来没有杀过无辜之人，你信吗？”

“我信。”容玺说。

魔族三皇子，于血月之夜魔性大发，滥杀凡人天兵无数。天帝震怒，命南北两战神亲自缉拿他归罪。

季子初敛了笑，定定看他片刻，忽然道：“我很想你。”

容玺伸手去擦他唇角溢出来的血，手指微不可察地发抖：“我带你走。”

“晚啦。”季子初在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势倚着，“你就没什么想问我的吗？”

有，有很多。  
容玺脱下外袍，月白色的对襟上染上血渍也不介意，他用那单薄的衣裳将怀里不断发抖的人裹起来，谨慎地用神力去暖他。

季子初没听见他说话，便不满地晃了晃他的手臂：“问你呢。”

“没有。”容玺抱住他，手臂勒得很紧。

“我有。”季子初吸了一口气，换上一副佯怒的口吻：“你不是说回天上成婚了吗？不是说再也不管我了吗？说好给我酿的漱金呢？我送给你的红盖头呢？”他很长时间没说过这么长的话了，一口气说完后便呛咳起来，脸色也变得惨白难看。

“没成，骗你的。我退亲了，被天尊罚了三道雷鞭。说不管你是一时气话。漱金酿好了就放在我府中，你想要就随时去拿。”他顿了顿，继续道：“红盖头我收下了，等我们成亲那日亲手给你。”

听到这里，季子初才满意地笑起来。唇边的梨涡明显，眉眼间皆是秾丽艳色，他说：“听过就当喝过。”  
容玺还在往他身体里渡神力，唇线紧抿，季子初凑上去轻轻吻他：“不用渡了，没用的。”

“他们对你做了什么？”

季子初用手扯了扯他过分严肃的脸，又去玩他头上的白玉冠，笑他：“你怎么还是这副木头样。”  
容玺见他不答，又问了一遍：“他们对你做了什么？”

季子初抬头看着那双冷清的眼，忽然被这句话问起了天大的委屈：“拿了我的魔丹。”  
所以不管再怎么朝这身体里输送神力都是枉然的。

“战神？”容玺追问道：“你就这么让他欺负了去？”

“我打不过他。”季子初往他怀里挤，手指颤颤贴在他的脖颈上汲取那片刻温暖“而且那个时候我以为我真的发狂把你杀死了，慌得厉害。”  
容玺吻去他眼角的眼泪，道：“是他们用幻术骗你的。没关系，一会儿我替你打回去。”  
“嘁，”季子初仰着头任他亲：“杀了他，你不做仙尊啦？”  
容玺说：“不做了。”  
“那我也不做魔头了，太累。”季子初忽然很高兴，像小孩儿似的兴奋地说：“那我们就可以去人间成亲了。你给我红盖头，交杯酒，洞房花烛，岂不快哉？”  
他说什么容玺都不会拒绝，当下应道：“好。”

不过季子初想了想，又觉得不可行：“太远了那天，我怕我等不到。”  
他把手贴在容玺的胸膛上，没商量地说：“别的不管，能将洞房花烛提前到今日吗？就现在！”  
容玺微微一愣，怀里的人似乎觉得这主意很好，已经挣扎着要起身去给他脱衣服了。

“等……”容玺捉住他的手，不让他乱动。  
“臭道士你又不听我话。”季子初不高兴了，眉头皱着，眼里泛起水光。  
“可是你的身体……”  
“没了内丹而已，一时半会儿死不了。”季子初麻溜地把自己身上的黑袍一扒，露出一具羸瘦的身体，原本白皙无暇的肌肤上如今却是血痕宛然，金色咒阵从他小腿一直蔓延到胸口。

季子初跪坐在他腿上，低头有些不满地看着自己：“都是伤……不好看了吧？”

容玺皱着眉，很怜惜地摸他那些伤痕：“痛吗？”

“你亲亲我，就不痛了。”季子初抱着他的脖子，一番动作下来已经疲惫不堪。容玺便顺从地亲下头去吻他，轻之又轻，像是对待一件易碎的珍宝。

季子初很快喘息起来，惨白的脸上终于有点绯红润色，他艰难地往那根还没完全勃发起来的阳物上坐，额角都是冷汗。  
“唔……你这物生得这么大作甚……”好不容易完全吞下去，他脱力地靠在容玺的怀里，动动手指挥他：“动一动啊……你真是木头么？”  
容玺也忍得难受，他原本尚且能克制住自己，可季子初一唤他，便觉得再难忍下去。

“难受就和我说。”他托起那两瓣臀，让湿淋淋的阳物从后穴里抽离出来，还没等季子初抗议，又重新狠狠撞进去，将他那些没说完的话都撞散了，变成呻吟和低喃。

骑乘的姿势不好动作，容玺将他脱下来的那件长袍铺在地上，抱着他躺下去，整个人都覆到了他身上，两人下身紧密相连，那穴口周围的细嫩褶皱都被撑得平滑。季子初小声呜咽，一会儿让他轻一点，一会儿让他重一点。

无论他说什么容玺都照做，一时阁中只余肉体激烈拍打的声音。

季子初的身体温顺无比地裹住了入侵的巨物，他鬓边皆是湿汗，被容玺一一吻去。

“疼吗？”

“唔……疼……”季子初揽着他的脖子，神志晕眩，肠道内一阵阵的酥麻像浪潮似的席卷而来，偏在这时，律动戛然而止。  
容玺撑在他身体上方：“哪里疼？”

季子初和他对视，忍不住笑开来：“木头。”

他轻轻贴上容玺紧抿的唇角，道：“骗你的，我不疼，很爽。”  
没等容玺说话，他又继续道：“你骗我一次，我骗你一次，扯平了。”

一场云雨结束之后，他浑身汗津津地趴在容玺身上。刚想说话，喉间便是涌起一阵腥甜，只得缓过片刻，才慢慢开口道：“血月那夜，本来是大哥的婚宴。可什刹海里不知怎么混进来很多仇家，父皇有所察觉，命令我讲他们一一暗杀，不能声张。”

容玺摸着他的头发，说：“嗯。”

“我本欲等事情结束后便去找你，可多喝了点酒，忽然就……”  
“…狂性大发，婚宴上一团乱，之后有人给天界通风报信，来了很多天界的人，大哥出手重创了几个星君，父王没办法，让我先同那些人周旋。”  
“……他和大哥逃走之后，我更加混乱了，频频出现幻觉。一会儿看见什刹海里的魔傀都死了，一会儿看见你拿着剑站在众神之间冷眼看我。”

“吓坏了吧？”容玺拍拍他的背，只觉得他颤得更厉害了。

“看见你被我失手杀死时才吓坏了。”季子初瞪他一眼，又忍不住微微叹气：“你说你回天上去成什么亲呢？要是一直守着我，不就不会出事了吗？”

“对不起。”容玺紧紧揽着他那一把瘦骨头，硌得两人都痛：“我后悔了。”

“我也后悔了。”季子初挠挠他的下巴，觉得困得厉害，只得强打起精神：“不该同你吵架，不该撵你走，不该任性妄为……”

“有我在，你可以任性。”

季子初又说：“如果今天不是你来得及时，我真的战不动了。好累啊，他们一直逼问我父皇和大哥藏在哪里，我不说，他们就要抽我的筋扒我的皮。”

魔族擅自炼化傀儡，早就被三界视为眼中钉。婚宴那日出现的种种想不通的意外恐怕都是早有预谋。南北战神率领十万天兵大张旗鼓攻进什刹海，却被最后一道禁制拦在门外，主谋早就逃之夭夭，剩下个替罪羊三皇子，若连他都无法捉拿归案，怎么能平复三界的怨气？

就在僵持不下时，仙尊容玺赶来，打开了什刹海的最后一道禁制。

那时季子初已是强弩之末，满身伤痕，见容玺一来，却好似卸下了全身防备。禁制与其说是容玺打开的，不如是说他自己打开的。

“总之在最后还能与你见上一面，亲亲小嘴儿，洞房花烛，我还是挺开心的。”季子初胡说八道一通，又往他怀里拱了拱：“毕竟我真的杀了很多人，不管有没有意识，杀到后来，已经完全由不得我自己了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“他们说魔性难除，真的是这样吗？”  
“不是。”  
“容玺，你觉得我是一个什么样的人啊？”

季子初问出这句话的时候，声音已经低不可闻。容玺用手掌缓缓揉他的背，企图给他一点暖意或者别的来不及表达的东西。

季子初是个什么样的人？容玺在爱上他的时候也想过很久。

他是魔族三皇子，放浪形骸，游戏人间。初遇时在有雾镇的一片竹林里，他就靠在一根青竹上，嘴里叼着一截枯树枝。脸上歪歪扭扭地系着一张蒙面黑巾，墨色劲装掐出一截窄腰，浑身邪气得很，脸却是白白嫩嫩的公子模样，眉眼艳绝，黑发束得整齐。  
“喂，臭道士今日又来捉妖？”  
容玺正在下界追赶一只蛇妖，几次三番都有人助它逃脱。今日这幕后之人不请自来，容玺纵是脾气再好，受此挑衅也难掩怒火。  
俩人当下就在竹海中打起来。

不过不打不相识，后来最快乐的两百年里季子初就可劲儿招惹他。每次逞嘴上一时之快骂容玺是个木头最后都要被逮到床上去修理一番。  
他们并没有刻意遮掩自己的身份。容玺知道他是魔，却也不疏远。他知道容玺是神，却依旧叫他‘臭道士’。仿佛不捅破这层窗户纸，便还可以安然待在一起厮混。  
季子初干过最混账的事就是在得知他在天界有一桩婚事后大闹着让他滚，那是他们吵过最长的一次架，季子初口不择言说了很多难听的话，最后容玺扔下一句‘如你所愿’便离开了。

其实他是去退婚的，可没来得及赶回去就发生了这些事。

想了片刻，容玺还是说道：“你就是个……小气魔罢了。”

季子初闭上眼，轻哼一声，不置可否。

“凶巴巴的，但是却很纯善。”

当日他助那蛇妖逃脱也是因为蛇妖并未害人，只是与凡人苟且后怀了胎才惹来天雷。血月之夜他中了计才大开杀戒，之后又被父亲舍弃当了个倒霉替罪羊。  
可季子初的确杀了很多天兵，无论是否身不由己，天帝必定不会再放过他。

怀中之人的气息越来越弱，容玺心下钝痛，不断给他输送神力。

季子初靠着他，像是要睡着的样子：“没用啦，魔丹没了，我的根基也没了。”  
“有用。”容玺固执地说。

“木头。”季子初说：“我死之后，你也别管什刹海的事情了。父皇私练魔傀作恶太多，我为他顶罪也算是还了这养育恩情。”

“好，不管。”

“我本不想杀这么多人的……不过我都死了，这债就让他们到阴间找我讨吧。”

“不会去找你的，我给阎王说说情。”

“他的恩，我的债，都还清了。唯独与你说好的要生一百个胖娃娃的事情，怕是要失信了。”季子初侧头亲了亲他的下巴：“欠你的情，下一世等我不是魔的时候再还，行吗？”

容玺捏住他的下巴，去吻他冰凉的唇，好久才哑着嗓子道：“你又不是女子，怎么给我生娃娃？你不欠我什么，不要总是把责任都往自己身上揽。”

“谁说不是女子就不能生了？我们魔总有魔的办法……”他说两句便咳了一口血出来，气息微弱。

“好。”容玺松口应道，扣紧他的脉搏不敢松手。

“你这人就是太木了，以后如果遇到我这种不知死活总去引诱你的魔头，一定不要手软，直接把他砍死就行了。”季子初是笑着说这话的，可是说完眼睛就红了。

“嗯。”容玺吻了吻他发烫的眼皮，说：“不手软，直接砍死他们。”

季子初眨眨眼，那晶莹就坠了下来。

“我是不是太自私了？我还想要你一直记得我，记得这世间只有一个季子初。”  
“不自私。这世间只有一个季子初。”  
“还有……还有我没喝过的漱金，也不许给别人。那红盖头虽不是什么值钱玩意儿，但你也不能送人……”  
“不给，不送。都是你的。”

季子初这才带着泪露出一抹苍白的笑，伸手点他的胸膛：“你也是我的。”

“嗯，我是你的。”容玺说。

季子初破涕为笑：“木头。”

他眼前皆是一片涣散的白光，身体里的血肉都要像被捣烂似的痛得厉害。这符咒中本来就有对他血脉的压制，加上没了魔丹，他又受了这么重的伤，如果不是容玺去的及时，恐怕什刹海就是他最后的葬身之地了。

季子初越来越没精神，话却越来越多，拉着他的袖子说些天马行空的话：“下一世你能早点去找我吗？我这人最怕吃苦，要是投胎到穷人家就惨啦。”  
“不怕，我去找你。”容玺顺着他的话说：“把你买下来，养在我身边。”

“要是投到个富贵人家呢？”

“那就悄悄陪着你，等你长大。”

“说定了……等我长大，娶我过门，我们做一世夫妻。下一世你再来寻我……不许嫌麻烦。”

“不嫌麻烦。”

季子初满意地点头，又忽然觉得有点委屈和不甘“总之怎样都好，就是不想再当魔头了，太累了……

“嗯。”容玺应道，吻去他眼角不断滑落的眼泪：“你不做魔头，我也不做仙尊了。”

他已经很累，说出来的话都断断续续没什么力气：“还有这个什么破无极阁……冻死我了，你们神仙真缺德，怎么建了这么一个地方……”  
容玺捏了捏他冰凉的手指，道：“我出去以后就把他拆了。”  
“那你会被天尊罚的。”季子初道。

“罚便罚。”

季子初似乎扯了扯嘴角，想笑，嘴边的梨涡却怎么都聚不起来。

“木头。”

“嗯，我在。”

“下一世早点来。”

“我会的。”

好像也没什么可说的了，季子初回忆起这两百年，简直是他最快乐最无忧的时光，他忽然想起什么来，扯了扯容玺的袖子，让他低下头：“对了，还说要给你盖上红盖头娶你来着，这下娶不成啦。”

说什么‘娶’他，也是调戏容玺的混账话罢了。

“下一世，你做我夫人，我娶你。”容玺顺着他的话说道。

“说定啦。”季子初在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势，昏昏欲睡。

“决不食言。”

“木头……”季子初蹭了蹭他的脸，眼睫半垂：“真舍不得你。”

他们身份悬殊这么多，有太多的身不由己。只等虚无缥缈的下一世，或许可以做一对平凡夫妻。  
可容玺知道，魔丹没了，魂魄便也没了，哪里来了这么多下一世呢？  
但是季子初说得这么真切，好像他们两个人真的还能再见似的，谁也不忍心拆穿这个谎言，约好了就是约好了，不管有没有，容玺都会去寻他。

那一日天界重创魔族，魔族三皇子在九重天上被剥了魔丹后支撑不过三个时辰便灰飞烟灭了，本该是个振奋人心的日子，可仙尊容玺不知发了什么疯，从无极阁出来后便一言不发将这仙阁毁了，之后又提着剑去将战神辉钥捅了个对穿，众神连他的身都近不得，眼睁睁看着辉钥被打得神形俱碎。

最后容玺被天尊禁足三百年。本以为容玺发疯这事儿就告一段落了，谁知他连一百年都没待足就闯了出去，平白损了几百年的修为，带着一身伤去了凡间。  
众神都道他疯了，只有容玺自己知道，这是和季子初越好的时间到了，要去寻他，免得他生在穷苦人家受难。

这一世寻不到，下一世还要寻。

后记

有雾镇，漫波碧透的竹海中，有一间简陋的茅草小屋。

据路过的樵夫说，那屋子里住着位看不清面容的神仙，整日酿酒，酒名曰‘漱金’，十里之外都能闻到清透馥郁的香气。

神仙还有个怪癖，整日对着一张红盖头自说自话。

凡人听不清他的言语，偶尔能听清，便也好奇他口中的那个“子初”到底是谁，又为何漱金已酿好却迟迟不来赴约。

没人知道他酿着漱金只是为了等一不归人，免得那人回来时没见着酒又要和他置气。

那位可是个心眼儿小又爱吃醋的小气魔。

一世酿一壶漱金，等这第七壶酿好后，他就该重新启程了。

说好的去找你，哪一世都不能食言。


End file.
